


Czerwony Kapturek

by xKagaYuukix



Series: Bajki, Horrory i inne parodyjne dziwadła [1]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-07
Updated: 2014-12-07
Packaged: 2018-02-28 12:51:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2733215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xKagaYuukix/pseuds/xKagaYuukix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wiersz o Czerwonym Kapturku ( AkaPturek ♥ ) napotykającym w lesie złego wilka!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Czerwony Kapturek

Opowiem Wam bajkę o chłopcu niesłychanym,

Który jako Czerwony Kapturek był znany.

Mieszkał on w wiosce, wraz ze swoją matką,

Która szczyciła się swą bogatą chatką.

Na imię ona Akashi miała

I choć Kapturka źle traktowała,

Robiła to dla jego dobra,

By nigdy nie mylił świstaka i bobra.

 

Tatuś Kapturka, pan Tetsuya Kuroko,

Zamieszkał z kochanką w odległym Maroko,

By tam ich Akashi znaleźć nie mogła,

Bo by Kisiaczka w sekundę zmogła!

 

Lećmy lecz dalej, bo szkoda nam czasu,

Bo to Kapturek iść ma do lasu!

Matka go bowiem do babci wysyła,

By sprawdził on, czy nie przytyła!

Słodyczy bowiem ona wcina mnóstwo,

Popełniając tym samym jedno wielkie głupstwo!

Bo tak się zajada, że o Akashim zapomniała,

A Akashi codzień Kapturkowi powiada:

„Cóż to, za baba, zapomnieć o mnie śmiała,

Chyba czas bym jej porządną nauczkę dała!”

Akashi jednak swego syna wysłała,

A na podróż mały koszyczek mu dała,

Bo wcześniej poszła słodyczy nakupić,

By Kapturkowi babcię było łatwo przekupić!

 

Wyruszył więc zatem Kapturek przez las,

Co rusz potykając się o jakiś głaz.

A trzeba wspomnieć, że to wysokie dziecię

Tak ze 190cm ma, wiecie?

A to dość dziwne, bowiem rodzice jego,

Tak ze 175 mają, no coś koło tego.

Ale nieważne to teraz jest raczej,

Gdy Kapturek se hasa i przez krzaczki skacze.

Radosny taki i uśmiechnięty,

Choć jednocześnie, no, trochę spięty.

Słyszał on bowiem o pewnym potworze,

Co ma włosy w ciemno-niebieskim kolorze

I skórę ma ciemną, czekoladową

I z piłką do kosza biega nową.

A co gorsza, chodził taki słuch,

Że z tego potwora jest niezły zboczuch!

Lecz nasz Kapturek miał się na baczności,

Nie da się zgwałcić – nie po trzeźwości!

 

Hasał więc sobie nasz mały Kapturek,

Kopiąc po drodze kilka wiewiórek.

Aż nagle tu z boku, usłyszał jakiś hałas!

Spojrzał tam – a tam stał szałas!

Podszedł niepewny, bo był ciekawy,

A tu nagle w pas został złapany!

„Yo, Kapturku, mój śliczny chłopie,

może się twojej miłości nażłopię?”

Oto postrach wioski się zjawił

I usta swe wielkie do pocałunku rozdziawił.

Nim biedny Kapturek zareagować zdążył,

Stało się to, przez co biedak zaciążył.

....

A przynajmniej zaciążyć powinien,

Lecz swej płci nie mógł być winien.

Potwór Aomine zaś nie wiedział, co robić.

W sumie to bardzo chciał z tym chłopcem chodzić.

Widywał go bowiem dość często w tym lesie,

Jak starą piłkę do koszykówki niesie.

A on miał nową, więc pomysł nastał jasny,

Że jego szałas, choć ciemny i ciasny,

Pomieścić może jego kochanka,

Co śniadanko mu zrobi każdego poranka.

„Kapturku mój miły, no już się nie fochaj,

uśmiechnij się do mnie, i mnie pokochaj!

Ja cię już kocham serduszkiem mym całym,

I choć żyję sobie w moim szałasie małym,

To jeśli w nim będę mieć mój świat umiłowany,

To stworzę z nim związek doprawdy wspaniały”

Na te słowa dość romantyczne, Kapturek oniemiał.

Jego wyraz twarzy powoli się zmieniał,

Aż w końcu bez słowa skinął swą głową.

„No dobrze – powiedział – zostanę więc z tobą.”

 

I tak oto Czerwony Kapturek nasz mały

Został z potworem, w którym był zakochany.

A o babuni zapomniał zupełnie,

A ta utonęła w mięciutkiej wełnie.

Także Akashiemu nie dał znaku życia,

Lecz on już zrezygnował z matką bycia.

 

Taka to właśnie historia się zdarzyła

W Yuuki główce, gdy ta z herbatką przedobrzyła.

I pewnie już nigdy nie wróci do normy,

A rozwijać się będą jej nienormalności formy.

 

 


End file.
